One For All
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events, every male, barring Hajame, met with an unfortunate fate. Now standing against Monokuma's new motive. Who will be killed next? *Contains femdom, rape, and heavy Danganronpa 2 spoilers.*
1. Chapter 1

**DanganRonpa: One For All**

(Hello everybody! It's been a while since I've written a story! However this is a one that I will finish! So please, enjoy One For All!)

(Edit 9/16: Fixed multiple grammar issues, and the way Ibuki talks. I also fixed Hajime's name.)

_**Chapter 1: Motive?**_

Hajime's P.O.V

This was supposed to be a nice tropical vacation. One filled with memories of a fantastic school trip. We were supposed to play on the sand, swim in the ocean, visit the nearby amusement and, most importantly, have fun. We were supposed to have fun while we were here.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Soon after we arrived at this paradise, a strange bear known as Monokuma quickly took over and started ruling this island with a twisted fist. More importantly, he wanted all of us... to kill each other.

At first, we were shocked. Kill? He wanted us to kill each other to "graduate" as he said. If we killed someone, and got away with it, everyone else would die and that lone person would be free. Free to leave this island while we all parished.

Unfortunately for us, some people couldn't resist the urge. At first, it was during a party. A get together to prevent a killing. Unfortunately for our leader Byakuya Togami, he was the first to die a violent death. Stabbed multiple times by the Ultimate chef known as Teruteru, he was later executed as a result of us solving the case.

But it didn't end there. The next victim, which died due to an unfortunate fluke, was Kazuichi Soda. Apparently he pissed off Fuyuhiko to the point where he took a bat... and nailed him right in the head. It was quick, and he didn't feel a thing when he perished. It was something out of a nightmare, although this wasnt too far from it to be honest.

Did it stop there? No. In the hospital where the Dispair Disease was affecting the others, Nagito Komaeda took it upon himself to murder Nekomaru and Gundham by poison. How? By slipping them a clear chemical that resembled and tasted like water. I myself had no clue that that even existed. But apparently it did, and we solved that case as well.

I'm the only person left. Wait, no that's wrong. I'm the only male left. It's not bad. In regards to trouble that is. We were edge at multiple times throughout our time here. But I was quickly able to lighten the situation. I must've inherited Nagito's hopeful personality. I'd constantly remind the other girls that we WOULD get out. We will! There's no way we wouldn't right?

Anyways, that about wraps up what's happened so far. My name is Hajime Hinata. I'm currently getting ready for our usual breakfast meeting. After a quick shower, I put on my usual button up shirt and tie and quickly walked outside. There I was immediately met with the sun, shining right down at my face.

"Haaaajimee!"

Squinting, I looked to my left, and saw Ibuki jumping up and down waving at me.

"Good morning!"

Yawning slightly, I waved back at her, and watched lazily as she bounced her way over to me.

"Morning Hajime! How'd you sleep? It was great wasn't it? You should come with Ibuki to the amusement park later! She heard that the rollercoaster got a new addition, two loops! Ibuki thinks that'll be very fun! Also Last night she..."

I was still in the process of fully waking up. I slept a little too long last night and my body still felt heavy, despite that hot shower earlier. I listened to Ibuki talk about random other things that seemed to come to her as we walked up the stairs leading to the restaurant. Maybe I should actually walk around that fifth island some more. After all, Monomi did open it not too recent-

Chomp!

"Ouch! Why'd you bite me?!" I exclaimed as I felt certain sharp teeth bite into my shoulder.

"Ibuki asked! You didn't say anything so she bit you!" I heard her say as I rubbed my shoulders.

"Damnit. You got me there. I'll think about the amusement park later ok?" I told her as we entered the cooling atmosphere of the second floor restaurant. I watched as she bounced her way to a chair near the food. Yawning again, I silently walked over to the food and picked up a warm biscuit. It wasn't much of course, but I'll probably get hungrier when I fully wake up.

"Oh? Morning Hajime."

"Morning!"

"Good morning!"

I forced a smile and a quick wave at the others. Akane as usual, was eating for three it seemed like. Chiaki and Sonia we sitting next to each other silently eating there food and watching the others. Mahiru and Mikan were talking about... the beach? At least, that's what I think they were talking about. Peko seemed to be ignoring Hiyoko as she complained about Mikan and well... Pretty much anything that came to her mind.

This was... peaceful. We were filled with one thing Nagito always preached. Hope. There were no killings, hardly any drama happening, and most important of all, we were becoming happy. Happy that we were finally able to enjoy this vacation like it's supposed to be. Fun, exciting, and hope filled.

Of course, that would've been too easy.

"Ergh! Why aren't you killing each other?!"

I turned around and watched as Monokuma jumped onto a nearby table.

"This isn't supposed to happen! Why aren't you betraying each other?! You guys want to go home right? You need to start killing each other!" I sighed as he repeated himself.

"Stupid, why would we do that?! We have no reason to currently. Nothing you can say or do will change that! Not now, and certainly not in the future!" I heard Mahiru reprimand the black and white bear.

"Puhuhuhuhu... Oh don't worry, I have a motive right now! I wouldn't come here for something menial like a warning or reminder! Hahahahahahahah!"

I glared at him and said, "What's your motive this time?"

"Puhuhuh... that's a secret! I can tell you this though... _They'll_ know what it is tomorrow! See ya later!"

And just like that, he hoped off and disappeared from our sight.

"What a stupid bear. You people aren't my kind of course, but none of us are gonna start killing again just because of some empty threat right?" Mahiru remind us.

I could hear several yea's and uh-huh's around the room. Of course she's right. We've finally found peace. Why would we start up that awful game of killing once more? Much to my annoyance, I yawned again and sat by myself next to the view outside. It was incredibly easy to just sit there and relax. Relax and watch the waves crash over the sand and then retreat back. This... was peace, and... yawn inducing. I covered my mouth again and took a quick bite of biscuit. It tasted... pleasant. But then again, all the food tastes pleasant.

After a full day of walking around, exploring the Monokuma factory, and riding the rollercoaster over and over again with Ibuki, I returned to my cottage and fell asleep before the good night announcement came on.

"Ding dong bing bong."

I awake to the sounds of the morning announcement come on.

"Goooood morning everyone!"

I didn't care to listen to the rest of his speech and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Well, another relaxing day I guess. Let's make the most of it!" I said as I slowly made my way over to my shower.

After a bit of washing, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair just the way it is, I walked out of the shower, feeling loads better thna I did yesterday. "Wow, I'm really gonna have a good day!" I smiled to myself before putting on my shoes and heading out the door.

With the sun hitting my face, I quickly made my way over to the restaurant, a smile never leaving my face. As soon as I arrived though, I could feel a very atmosphere change that enshrouded me. Usually I was greeted by the usual hello! Followed by a quick smile before everyone got back to their food. This wasn't the case however. As I walked over to the food and picked up a plate, I noticed that every time I happened to look at someone in the face, They'd blush and look away, as if they didn't notice me.

"Good morning..! Everyone...?" I said. It was met back with heavy silence however. Nobody made eye contact, nor attempted to say hello or the like. Nobody was saying anything to anybody, which was weird as hell since this place was usually cheery. Embracing the cold sholder I was getting, I sighed and sat back in the spot I was sitting in yesterday. I spent the rest of my morning gazing out at the ocean, and hearing the slight whisper of someone saying something to somebody else.

Night came after a day of being by myself. It didn't bother my too much. I spent some time in the library. I came up with a goal to read every book in there, provided it wasn't an encyclopedia or dictionary or the like. I opened the door to my cottage, closed and locked it, and was met with-

"Haaaaaahahahah!"

I stepped back as Monokuma jumped from the ceiling. "God damnit! Are you trying to kill me by making me have a heart attack?!" I shouted at him.

"Puhuhuh... No, There's no way I'd do that! But how are you liking my new motive? Doesn't it just fill you with... despair?!" He said, his evil smile not leaving his face.

"Please! I doubt a little bit of the cold shoulder will be enough to make me, or anyone else for that matter, kill anyone!" I retorted.

"Hehe... That's not all that happens. I think you'll notice quite the change tomorrow. Puhuhuh... Try not to die...!" Monokuma told me as he quickly disappeared from my sight.

"Ugh. That bear is not gonna do a thing that'll get me down!" I quickly reminded myself as I took off my shoes.

"Ding dong bing bong!"

I drifted asleep before the good night announcement played.

...

"Ding dong bing bong!"

I could hear the morning announcement playing as I shifted myself up from my pillow. "Ugh. Morning. I need to find out what Monokuma meant. What if it's... I need to get to the restaurant asap!" I told myself as I jumped up into my shower. I managed to clean myself up and was out the front door in a matter of 15 minutes.

I ran towards the restaurant and..!

Nothing.

This was exactly the same thing as yesterday. All the girls were turned away from me.

"Hello?" I called out to everyone. I was right. This was no different than yesterday. "God damnit that bear. Getting me all worked up over nothing." I mentally scolded myself before going over to the food table. Of course. This was Monokuma's plan. Get me so worked up and so anxious to look forward to the next day, and nothing. Besides the cold shoulder that happened yesterday. "He's full of smoke." I reminded myself before getting a plate full of food this time and sitting closer to everyone. Which was odd, since everyone was huddled near the back for some reason.

"You guys? What's up?" I sat down and called out to them. Peko... Ibuki... They all faced away from me as if intentionally trying to ignore me. "Guys?" I called out once again.

Nothing. They stayed quiet. "Fine then, I guess they just need some time to themseleves... all of a sudden... overnight." I sighed and turned my attention back to my food, which consisted of a biscuit and eggs this time. I really gotta pay attention to what I eat every morning. A biscuit isn't enough!

"U-Ummm Hajime..?"

"Jesus!" I nearly jumped out of my seat as Ibuki apparently walked up to me while my attention was elsewhere. "Y-Yes?"

"U-Um... could you... could you do.. Ibuki a... a favor...?" She managed to stutter. I looked up at her in confusion. She seemed to have her hands entangled with each other, along with a pained look on her face. Her legs were...squeezing together, as if she had to use the restroom.

"Huh? A favor? You look like you need to use the bathroom! I'm pretty sure this favor can wait right?!" I reminded her. There's literally bathrooms in the hotel downstairs and in your own cottage for goodness's sake!

"B-But... yea! Yea.. Ibuki can wait... and wait... and wait... she can!" She managed to stutter. Her face was flushed a deep red, and her body was trembling.

"Are you... Are you ok?! You seem sick! Really sick! Has Mikan looked at you?!" I quickly jumped up at turned my attention to the nurse, who still seemed to be looking away. Was... was she trembling with her legs squeezed together too...?

"N-No! I'm not sick... Mikan made sure.. Ibuki is ok... She's ok..." She stuttured. She showed no signs of leaving and just stared at me. Stared at me... stared at me.

Feeling very unsettled, I pushed my chair in, and backed up a little. "I... I'll be back later... S-See ya..." I managed to tell her.

"O-Ok... Ibuki will be waiting here... just waiting..!"

Feeling uneasy, I quickly backed up to the stairs, and quickly descended them. Ibuki's eyes never leaving mine. "What in the hell was that about...?" I said as I quickly opened and shut the door leading to the hotel. Quickly trying to rid myself of what just happened, I headed towards the beach and sat there. I sat and watched the waves just invade the sand, and againg like usual, retreat back to the water. This was still a normal day, and I wasn't gonna let a minor detail ruin it. "I hope she'll be ok though..." I reminded myself.

Night came, and as usual, I returned to my cottage and returned to my cottage. Feeling my drowsiness over come me, I went to sleep right as the night announcements came on.

"Ding dong! Ding Dong!"

"Huh? What...?" The sound of a doorbell reverberated in my head as I slowly rose up. "Hang on.. Hang on..." I heard the words slowly leave my mouth as I turned on the nearby lamp and shuffled over to the door. Unlocking it, I slowly opened it... and saw Ibuki standing there.

"Ha-Hajime.. please... I can't...Ibuki can't take it...!" I heard her stammer. She was standing there. Just standing there like she was this morning. What in the hell was going on?!

"Ibuki listen! We'll just get Mikan! Stay right here! I'll get her!"

"No no.. Mikan can't fix it...Y-You can..." I heard her quickly deny my method of help.

"Huh..? How?" I asked, feeling my earlier feeling of unease quickly come back.

"That... thing you have down there... please use it... please..." She managed to say as she quickly put her hand on my chest, and let it rest there.

"I... I don't follow..." I nervously replied back. I had a hunch of what she was referring too, but I simply refused to believe it.

"Ibuki wants you to toss her on the floor! Have sex with her over and over! Please! Ibuki can't take it anymore!" She desperately cried out. She couldn't be serious!

"Wha... what?! What did you just say?!" I stepped back in disbelief. My mind immediately began racing."U-Uhhhh... no! No! G-Goodnight Ibuki!" Thinking quickly, I made sure her fingers weren't in the way, and slammed the door, not forgetting to lock it in the slightest.

"Hajime! Please! Open up! Ibuki really needs it..! She really needs it! Please!" I heard her begin to knock on my door while crying out for me. I quickly covered the windows with my curtains and jumped into bed.

After a constant amount of continual knocking, pleading for me to constantly open the door, and crying, I heard her make her way away from my door. A whole two hours later.

"W-What... What in the hell..?!" I quietly whispered to myself holding in slight tears. I managed to fall back asleep about thirty minutes afterwards...

...

"Ding dong bing bong..."

"Ugh..." I groaned as the loud chime woke me out of an uneasy slumber. I managed to get about 3 hours in sleep wise. Thanks to Ibuki and her... "incident" I didn't get much sleep. Oh well. Shuffling into the shower, I managed to somehow get prepared today and make my way into the restaurant over the hotel.

Once I stepped inside, I immediately felt a heavy unease. Instead of giving off this cold sholder, everyone seemed to be giving me this... stare. I wasn't inside for about 4 steps when I noticed the girls eyeing me. Just.. staring at me as I went to grab the usual plate.

"Hah...Hah..."

I could hear a multitude of gasps and sighs as I drew closer. Instead of sitting in the back, they were all crowded around the food table for some reason. They looked... hungry? If I had to assume. But I don't get it. They literally have a buffet right here! Oh well, maybe some food will wake me up...

I quietly ignored all the stares and managed to add more than a biscuit and eggs to my plate. Once it was full, I quickly walked to my usual spot next to the view and sat down. No more than two minutes after I sat down however, I watched as Mahiru slowly made her way over towards me.

"H-Hajime..?"

"What is it...?" I wiped my mouth of food residue and looked up at her.

"Ahhh... It's so warm... so warm down there... Please...please use that..thing of yours..and... and..."

"Pbbbllllt!" I spat out my eggs and choked for a second while my mind processed what she said. "W-What are you talking about?!"

"Right.. right here... I don't.. I mean I won't mind if you're... a little forceful..." Shuddering, she lifted her skirt up slightly, and I could feel my face flush with a deep red as the view of her... black panties came into view.

"Wh-wh-what?! W-What are you asking all of a sudden?! R-Right here?! What?!"

"Back off! Ibuki asked him first yesterday, and last night! I get him first, and THEN you other losers can have him!" I watched as Ibuki pushed her aside and lifted her skirt up. "We can do it as many times as you like. Anywhere. We can do it all day if you'd like..." My eyes went wide as her red panties floated closer to my face.

"No! You other losers hit the road! Akane shoved them both aside and grabbed my hand. "Feel this! This is all your fault!" Using her quick reflexes, she yanked my hand under her skirt. I could feel my nose quickly feel like it was gonna ooze blood as her warmth invaded my hand. "Take responsibility!"

"Hey hey..." I froze as I heard Chiaki's voice float closer. "I.. I think I should have him first... Before I fall asleep. I'll be nice and gentle..." I could feel Chiaki's gaze on me as I slowly retreated my hand away from Akane's waist.

"Please you filthy peasants!" I watched as Sonia pushed her way past Akane and kneel down towards me. "We can do it right now... in front of everyone... Let's make everyone jealous..."

"Ahhh! Wait a second! I flipped over my chair and attempted to back up. Unfortunately, the gate behind me prevented any attempt of backing up. "Just.. just calm down everyone! This... this is wrong..!" I shouted.

"Who cares?!"

"Why are we wasting time asking?"

"I say all of us go at him."

"I like that idea."

"Yea why not?!"

"We can't do this! Just calm down! I'm still.." I began to protest. It wasn't just Ibuki! It's every goddamn one!

"Who the hell cares if you're a virgin or not?! Why do you get to sit there like nothing's wrong?! I can't take one more minute of this!" I heard Mahiru reply.

"Who cares?!"

"We can take him right now!"

I panicked as these murmurs floated around. I need to escape! So, taking a quick minute to breath, I sighed, and began my statement. "Ok! Ok! I have no problem with this!" Almost immediately everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Just... just give me a second to prepare myself! Let me go back to my cottage really quick, and I'll be back and choose!" I shouted that with false confidence, not sure whether or not they'd go for it.

"Fine! Fine... just let him... gather his confidence..." I heard Akane say after a long silence.

"Sure.."

"Alright..."

"Well go on then!"

After a bunch of agreeing murmurs, I quickly slipped between all of them, their chests having no problem rubbing up against my face. Feeling all of their eyes on me, I slowly made my way down the stairs... across the side of the pool... up to the top where the cottage path branched off... and then bolted as fast as possible to my room.

"Fucking hell he ran for it- get him!"

I could hear Akane yell from the restaurant. Feeling my heartbeat increase 100 fold, I made a mad dash towards my cottage as the heavy sounds of footsteps began echoing throughout the complex. Luckily, the moment I was inside, and locked my doorknob, my ears were hounded by the sounds of-

"Bang bang bang bang!"

"Hajime! Open this door for the love of fucking god!"

"Please open the door!"

"We need you! This hurts so much!"

"I can't stand it! I'm gonna beat down this door if I have to!"

"Y-You can't! That's against the rules!" I shouted as I backed up as far as possible away from the door. I was hyperventilating at this point as sounds of knocking on my door and window eradicated any silence in here.

"Open up! Please! We need this!"

"Hajime please!"

"Do it for us! For the love of god I can't stand this!"

I listened to their desperate pleas as I refused to move an inch from my corner.

"Puhuhuhuhu..."

Almost to add insult to injury, I watched as Monokuma jumped from the ceiling once more, his wicked smile never leaving his face.

"What did you do to them?! You poisoned them didn't you?! Do you hear that?! They're in pain! I thought you said and made it clear that YOU yourself wouldn't interfere!"

"Hahahah! I did no such thing! They aren't in any pain! Well any physical pain! Think of it like.. like a itch! An itch they can't get rid of no matter how hard they scratch! It eats away at them until they go into full on despair... and insanity! Puhuhuhuhu... this is perfect! The perfect plan for someone like you!" Monokuma laughed.

I... This... This must be his motive! He wants to drive them all crazy... so that I hole up somewhere and starve or something! "Nice try... but this won't work! This'll wear off in no time at all! I could just avoid them!" I told him. My resolve for hope wouldn't fade that easily!

"Hahaha... This won't go away until a murder happens! That's right! Until you kill one of them, or they kill you out of...reasons, then I'll lift the disease spreading around! Don't worry... it shouldn't take about... maybe a week! Maybe more! Hahahah!" And with those last words, he managed to disappear from sight again.

Disease? Kill? He think's this'll make us kill each other?! "That bear is sadly mistaken. I'll never give up!" I reminded myself as I heard the constant knocking stop. That's right... stop. I could hear sentences though, so I quietly tip-toed to the door, held my ear to the door, and heard fragments of sentences.

"Drag him out..."

"Tie him up..."

"Rape him over and over...

"I really can't stand this..."

"First... I wanna go first..."

"Wait... that was Hiyoko! Good god... She's in this too?!" I said to myself. Unfortunately, someone outside heard that.

"Hajime! Is that you?! Please!"

"If you don't come out right now..."

"It's no use.. I can't talk to them at all..." I told myself. Having no other options, I quietly sat in my corner as their vulgar comments could be heard from outside. I waited for hours in this spot... not moving... not speaking at all due to fear.

Night fell, and once it did, I looked under my door. Nothing. I peaked out from the curtains. Nothing. I peaked out the curtain leading to the little back porch or whatever it's called... "Nothing." I said to myself. "Geez... my body's stiff. I'm thirsty... I'll get some leftovers from the restaurant and eat here." Telling myself that, I quietly opened my door, and quickly made my way to the upper level of the hotel. I stopped at every corner and looked around. There was no movement, and the night announcement wasn't made. "Good..."

I made my way upstairs and ran to the fridge. Pizza... sandwiches... "Thank goodness..." I told myself as I picked up a few sandwiches and a couple of slices. Feeling more satisfied than usual, I quickly made my way back to my cottage, not making a sounds as I done so. I opened my door as quickly as possible and closed it, locking it as I came in. "Yes!" I mentally pat myself on the back as I set my food on the table. Feeling like I acheived a huge goal, I quickly slipped off my pants and laid down in my bed.

"This.. this is something I can do..." I told myself as I pulled the blanket over me, took a bite of pizza, and opened up a new book I retrieved days earlier.

"Ding dong bing bong.."

"Goood evening students!"

I sighed as I put down my book. "Page 50.. don't forget." I told myself as I stupidly forgot to get a bookmark. Which was ironic since they're literally at the front freaking desk at the Library. Oh well.

"Night world..." I reached for my lamp and clicked it off. The moment It went out however, would spell my doom. As I swallowed my last bit of sandwich and laid back, I swear to god I watched and heard my front door open. Wait... my front door?!

"What...?! What?! I goddamn locked that thing!" I mentally reminded myself as a figure came in and quickly closed the door behind it. "Who.. Who is it...?"

"It's.. It's... Time... Please Hajime.."

I immediately recognized that voice and shot straight up. "I-Ibuki?! W-What are you..?!" 

"Tape... She put tape on the door. Now... Ibuki can have you all to herself... All night..."

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as I felt a strong pair of hands place themselves on my shoulders. Shortly after, she jumped on top of me, sending my body hurling to the pillow below. I squinted for a second as I watched her turn on the lamp beside the bed. "Agh! My eyes." I complained to myself as Ibuki lowered her face towards mine.

"Heh... Ibuki is going to ravage you... Over and over... She won't stop, no matter what." She whispered to me. Her face was full of lust... and hunger. And I was the prey...

"Ibuki no... don't do this..." On instinct, I reached up towards her shoulders in an attempt to push her off, but it did no good. Her hands quickly pinned my wrists to the sides of my head as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth.

"Ibuki will... Look..." Taking my right hand with her left, she casually placed my hand underneath her skirt.

"Wah?! What is this?!" I quickly asked aloud. Her pussy was incredibly warm, and moist too. Was that... a ring in her..?

"Now...Let's do it..." I heard her say as she quickly pulled my boxers down, exposing my penis to the cold tropical air. 

"Ibuki no! We can't do this! It's wrong!" I quickly reminded her. When in the hell did her grip get so strong? Could it have been an attribute of the ultimate musician?!

"We can... Watch.." She said as she brushed my hand away and lifted her skirt in front of me. "I...Ibuki is going to rape you with this. It'll feel sooo good..." I watched wet liquid flow from her pussy down her legs, as if it was drooling.

"Wait...! Not that..!" I exclaimed in horror. She...was going to rape me?! Anything but that! But my protests went on deaf ears, as I could feel my member pierce slowly into her warm vagina. She had a smirk on her face as she made sure I was watching. Almost instantly, I was attacked with a feeling of intense warmth and comfort.

"It's in now... It feels good for you doesn't it..? It feels good for Ibuki too. Here, she'll move." As she said that, she let go of my hands and rose up, and softly moved her hips back and forth.

"Ahh..! Not so much..!" I exclaimed. Slowly being forced in and out of her, I could only shiver and shake my head side to side. "St-Stop... We can't do this...!"

"Hah.. hah..." I watched her chest rise and fall quicker than her non-stop hip movements. As she rose, I could feel my tip rub against every crevice inside of her. And every time she fell... It was like a gentle massage rubbing me from tip to base.

"Ahhh... Stop moving... I'm..." I could feel a dull pain rising in my waist as Ibuki continued to violate me. Her movements were long and slow, as if trying to bring me right to the edge. All the way in... then out.

"Hah.. Not yet..." I could hear the disappointment in her words as she continued her non-stop grinding.

"Wait... ahhh!" I couldn't help it. Not a mere three minutes later did I feel my hips shoot upwards. My vision flashed white as I felt myself cum. I could feel my penis throb powerfully as I shot my semen deep inside her. All the while, I could feel strength leaving me as Ibuki stopped her rising movements.

"Hah.. it feels... so warm...You gave Ibuki so much... More."

"Eh?" I sighed as I could feel my pride chipping away at me. Forced to have sex with her and possibly impregnate her, I could feel a slight blush appear on my face.

"Hajime.. let's do it more!"

And with that, I watched her eyes open wide as she started her movements once more.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh!" I gasped aloud as her soft massage become more violent. Up and down, her walls squeezed and released my sensitive penis with every movement from her. "G-Go slower!" I begged as my fists clenched and my breathing became more ragged. Even though I was mentally and physically tired, she only made her movements more violent. Moving like a piston, she forced me in and out of her at an incredible speed. Every bounce pushes and pulls on my penis as if it doesn't want to let go. It was as if desire had completely taken over her, and, in her place, a crazed animal was acting for her.

"Noo! Ibuki feels to good! Cum! Cum again! Ibuki'll rape you some more, so give her more!"

"Ahhhh!" This was vastly different than her slow careful movements. Not too shortly after, I could feel my semen explode inside of her. It was if she was trying to get me to cum as fast as she could. Her vagina, which had already robbed me of my freedom, forced even more pleasure into my aching body. Her soft, tight vagina tightens around me, ensuring that I don't slip out of her in the middle of her movements. Helpless underneath her crazed body, I feel myself surrendering to her assault.

"Aiee!" My penis throbs again, shooting more semen into her insides. Completely drained of power, I sigh heavily as the last of my semen leaves my body.

With a triumphant smile, and drool seeping out of her mouth, she finally calms down again. "It's so warm... this feels so good... more Hajime more..!" I heard her say as she yet again starts her piston riding.

"Nooo stop!" I begged as my body started to shiver and shake some more. Embarassed beyond belief, I feel my face go red in shame. My body goes limp under Ibuki, completely unable to push against her light body and off of me.

"Make me.."! I heard her gasp. "Squish squish.. I'm eating it over and over..." She chuckled as her violent movements don't stop. "You wanted Ibuki to do this didn't you...? From the restaurant she could tell you wanted to ravish Ibuki..."

"Ahh! I did not!" I groaned aloud as I felt my penis rush in and out of her quicker and quicker. Every thrust into her small vagina is met by a small moan from me. Taking this sexual torture, I could only lay back and try to hold on.

"Hajime.. more..!"

It's like she's drunk on her own words. And in lesser time than last, I orgasm once more. My semen quickly lost inside of her insides.

"Hehe... Give Ibuki more please! I need this!"

"Ahhh! Stooooop!" I moaned aloud as she takes me deep inside of her and starts grinding left to right... back and forth."Stop...! Stop..!" I pleaded. And in no time, My vision flashed white as my penis exploded inside of her in no time. I feel my sense of self crubling as this lust filled girl's movements don't stop for a second.

"Hehe... Hajime move a little!" Ibuki said as she took my hands in hers and continued her violent movements.

"Help... help.." I begged. I tried twisting my body back and forth hoping to escape this pleasure hell. Unfortunately, whatever strength I had earlier had completely vanished. I could feel her getting wetter and wetter, as if to match her erratic nonstop shaking.

"No! No help's coming!" I heard her giggle. It was completely useless trying to reason with her. And once again...

"Ahhh!" I sigh as I felt my penis start to pulse again, although weaker than last time. "No more... please..."

"Squish squish.. hehe..." I heard her say to herself as the sounds of her waist slapping down onto mine filled the room. "Move move!"

"...A..h..." I sighed lightly. I didn't even have the strength to move any longer. I felt drool come out the corners of my mouth as my penis pulsed lightly inside of her. No matter what words I could've uttered at that point, she had no intention of stopping or slowing down. This was more than I could take. The small crevices and bumps inside her were more than anything a man could take honestly. As Ibuki looked down on me, I could feel my consciousness fading.

"Ibuki's body is... soo hot... please.. more!"

It sounded like she was somewhere in the distance. I couldn't even tell If I was coming or not. With my body fully relaxing, and my consciousness finally fading away, I quickly fell into a deep sleep while Ibuki continued her assault.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**DanganRonpa: One For All**

_**Chapter 2: A Deceptive Meeting**_

Hajime's P.O.V.

"Owww..." I said to myself as I rose up slowly. For some reason my back was killing me. "Ahh that's right... Ibuki..." I shuddered as last night's events flooded my head. She forced me to have sex with her until I fainted. "Why...? Why?!" I mentally yelled at myself as I swung my legs over my bed.

"Ouch!" I grunted in pain as I realized that my back wasn't the only thing incredibly sore. "Ugh. This is irritating." I grunted as I half walked, half waddled my way to my bathroom. I just had to get out of this room for a few minutes. It absolutely stunk. Once I passed my front door, I paused. "What'd she say? Tape?" Curiosity took over me as I slowly made my way over to the front door. I opened slightly and looked outside.

"Tape? What'd in the hell did she mean by that?" It didn't take me long afterwards to find out. I looked down at my doorknob, and noticed a long black stretch of tape covering where the lock meets the door. "God... goddamn it! When'd she put this on there?!" I mentally reprimanded myself as I took the tape off, and locked my door, making sure it was locked this time.

"Agh... I'm starving. What should I do?" I asked myself as I made my way into the bathroom this time. I won't lie, I could feel sadness seeping into my mind. Why in the hell did Ibuki do that?! I didn't do a thing to her! "This doesn't make sense!" I yelled aloud as I silently showered. I needed to move on. Not just for myself, but for the fact that I was kinda starving too. Well ok, maybe just myself then.

Taking way longer than usual, I got dressed and opened a window slightly. This odor permeating the air... it made me feel quite queasy. "Maybe they've calmed down... Yea that's it." I reminded myself as I stepped foot outside. I didn't hold much confidence for that, but it was better than being stuck in my room for the whole day. Again.

I froze. Was I insane? Had I JUST forgotten what happened yesterday? "I'm losing it." I told myself before ducking down. I needed to be careful. One wrong step and I could make such a loud noise that they'd be all over me! "Calm down Hajime. Calm down. It's just breakfast! Breakfast! The important meal of the day." I reminded myself before peering the corner that led to the hotel. "No one." I told myself as I rounded the corner.

"Hajime?"

"Ahh!" I muffled an incoming scream by covering my mouth. I turned around, and watched as Chiaki approached me.

"Hm? What's the matter?" She tilted her head and casually strolled up to where I was, which was about 5 steps away from my door.

"N-Nothing! Just.. just going back inside! Back to my room! Yep!" I tried to suppress my nervousness and quickly backed up to my door. It didn't do me any good that I had locked it, and the key was in my pocket. That however, didn't stop her from coming up to me.

"Oh? Why don't we go to get some breakfast? Just you and I?" She said. I knew she could tell that I was trying to open my door. Why? Because it was making such a huge racket. I was pretty sure my heartbeat was drowning it out though, it was racing a mile a minute.

"B-Because everyone is up there! A-And what happened yesterday!" I replied back. God damn freaking door. Open the hell up!

"Oh? What happened yesterday?"

"Y-You girls and...and Ibuki for example! You all just attacked me!" I replied. She was close, dangerously close. So close that I could feel her shirt touching my stomach.

"I.. may have lost my head for a minute or two. I just needed a nap. Let's go together. Then afterwards, we can go to the library. What do you say?" She looked up and asked me. Her usual sleepy like glance never leaving my gaze.

"But... is anyone still up there? I think we should wait a bit! I'll come get you!" I said quickly reaching into my pocket for that damn key.

"No... No one is up there. We can just get something quick.. and then go to the library." She said so nonchalantly.

"I.. I suppose. If there isn't anyone up there... Let's go." I swallowed my apparent unease and walked with Chiaki.

"So, what happened last night?" She asked me as we started walking past the huge pool separating our living quarters.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ibuki told us last night that you were ill or something along those lines."

"Erk!" My breath caught in my chest as I lowered my head. What do I tell her? What SHOULD I tell her? That I carelessly left my door open and assaulted me? That she herself was the reason I fell unconscious? No. She doesn't need to know. After all, maybe whatever was going on, didn't affect her. Right? Right? Of course.

"She just... stayed by my side. I felt a heavy cold coming on and she just... made sure I was ok! That it didn't get worse! That's all." I played it off and attempted to respond to her in a playful voice.

"Hm? Are you sure? She doesn't seem the type of person who'd stay up with you all night. You didn't think about getting Mikan to check up on you?" She asked as we began walking up the stairs.

"Ahh we decided not to wake her. I mean, she seemed so troubled! At least, that's what she told me." I ended my statement and looked around. Wow, she was right. There is no one here. Just us two, and the fans spinning around. Maybe this day would turn out ok.

"Well if that's the case. Let's drop it for now and we can pick up on it another day." She said as we walked over to the food table, which was still for some odd reason.

"I'll take an apple for now. I'm not really hungry." I told myself and picked up the nearby green apple laying on a plate.

"I'll take an energy bar. It'd help me stay awake." I heard Chiaki say to herself as she stuffed a few of them into her hoodie pockets.

"Stay up? But aren't you- Ah nevermind. Nevermind. I'm losing it lately." I stopped my statement abruptly and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh that's fine that's fine. C'mon." She said as I followed her back down the stairs. The morning seemed to pass by rather quickly in all fairness. We slowly made our way to the second island talking about random and any stuff that came to our minds. The sky, reading, anything really. "Maybe Monokuma decided... to give me a break after all? No, that's probably not it. He doesn't give anyone breaks to anything really. I need to calm down. I'm thinking too hard into this." I kept reminding myself over and over as we approached the door to the library.

"There's some stuff I wanna read on the third floor. Let's go there first." Chiaki told me. Having no reason to refuse, we slowly made our way to the top floor and sat down in a table near the back.

Time passed, and time passed. We sat there, eating our food silently, and telling each other the occasional joke or question about what we were reading. Evening rolled around and I could feel myself getting tired from looking at words all day. But for some reason, I noticed Chiaki hadn't taken a nap at all so far. Was she really dedicated to reading? Nah, she didn't seem the type.

"Hajime, I'll be right back." Chiaki said casually as she pushed her chair back, and walked away from view.

"Wow, this might actually be a nice day." I told myself. I tried to stiffle a yawn, but I had zero luck. I stretched my arms upwards and rested them, and my head down on the warm table. "I'm sure Chiaki wouldn't mind if I myself took a quick nap." I told myself, and before long, my eyes closed, and I fell into a deep sleep.

…

"..jime..."

"Hajime..."

"Hmmmm..?" I could feel my eyes opening slightly. Who was calling me?

"Wake up..."

"Huh...? What..?" My eyes started getting adjusted... My face was buried in something black. My legs for some reason were really chilly. What's happening?

"Good... you're waking up..."

"Huh...? What... What?" I could feel something heavy pressing down on my legs, I looked up, and watched as Chiaki's face was leaning down near mine. "What..?! What's going on?!" I asked as I looked left and right. I tried to move my hands, and noticed something immediately wrong with them. They were bound. As in, I couldn't move them at all. Someone tied my wrists together. I could only move my fingers. "What's happening?! Chiaki what is this?!"

"I'm sorry, I had to do this Hajime... It's so hot down there... It keeps me awake... Look at my face." She said and leaned in even closer to my eyes. "They're purple... the skin under my eyes... I couldn't take it. I couldn't nap, I couldn't sleep. I need this." She called out to me softly. I immediately looked down, my pants and boxers were both down around my ankles.

"Ch-Chiaki no! T-This won't help! Don't!" I said and tried shaking my arms left and right in an attempt to get my hands free.

"It will... Monokuma told me..." She said as she wrapped her arms around me, preventing me from moving my head in either direction.

"W-What'd he tell you?!" I asked as panic started rising up in my chest. It was gonna happen again, I can't let that happen!

"He said... that If we did this over and over.. I'd get my ability to sleep again... all the time. Please... I won't bite... and this'll feel good for you too..." I listened to her plea.

"Chiaki no! T-There must be another way! We can't do this!" I said, resisting the urge to yell and raise my voice.

"I tried all the other ways!" She raised her voice up from her normal soft light voice. "Sleeping pills, liquid, being lazy, hot milk. None of that worked! Monokuma told me that If I did this, I'll go back to normal! So, I'm gonna rape you.. over and over... like Ibuki did!"

My breath caught in my throat. Like... Ibuki... did? "H-How did you...?"

"She told me herself! God I remember her going on and on and on about how you came so quickly and how she made you faint! But it felt good... It felt good didn't it?" She yelled down at me, her eyes not leaving mine at all. "Please, I need sleep. I'll be really gentle. I won't go rough on you... I promise." She said. She let go of my neck with one of her hands, and brought it under her skirt. It didn't take too long to figure out was she was doing. A rather lewd scent began to flood my senses as she brought her hand back out.

"Look... It's so wet... because of you. Monokuma told me... So, let's start ok? It'll feel realllly good." She smiled down at me before wrapping her arms back around my neck and started re-adjusting herself on my all-too-sensitive penis.

"W-Wait Chiaki! Don't! It still hurts!" I wasn't lying either, earlier my groin was chaffed and was bright red. I don't know what the hell Ibuki did to me, but it still hurt.

"It's ok... I'll be really gentle, I promise." Chiaki repeated as she positioned herself right over my tip.

"Wait... No..." I closed my eyes and tensed as Chiaki brought me deep inside of her. My words of resistance was quickly drowned out as my penis rubbed up against every part inside. "Ahhh!" I sighed as her soft insides rubbed and caressed my member. I could only gasp and shiver as every breath coming from her caused her to squeeze me gently. "I-I...Incredible...!" I immediately cried out just from insertion.

"Heh... I told you I'd be gentle. It feels good doesn't it?" I heard her call out to me, her eyes still not leaving mine.

"Hahh... Stop..." I sighed as she began slowly rising up, and down. She wasn't lying. Deep inside I could her soft walls clinging to my penis. She was incredibly wet, which only led to me sighing in bliss.

"Hehe... look at your face... It feels good inside doesn't it Hajime...?" She asked as she continued her slow agonizing movements. "I'm going to do this. Softly... slowly... until all your semen is gone.." She said lightly.

"Hahh..." I couldn't hear her. It felt like her vagina was slowly conforming it's shape to my penis, causing my head to go white.

"Shall I make you orgasm now?" Chiaki's grin slowly shifted into a more devilish one as she squeezed her hips together, causing her soft vagina to start to strangle my member.

"This... Ahhh!" After a short while, I could feel myself reach a new height. Without me realizing it, I came, my penis pulsing incredibly as my semen poured inside her awaiting vagina.

"What... It wasn't even a minute... What was that..?" She tilted her head as she ceased her slow hip shaking.

"I..I came..." I mumble underneath my breath. I could feel my lip begin to quiver as disgrace filled me. How could I have came so quick?

"Don't be ashamed... Here, I'll continue." Chiaki's smile returned and she started her slow movements once again. After my ejaculation had finished, she starts contracting around my penis in a wave. Deep inside her she tightens up. The tightening continues until it reaches my base, then starts back at my tip. The hopelessness of this situation, combined with her soft pleasure filled movements, cause me to become intoxicated in the pleasure. "Hahhh... This feels... ahhh..." I could hear her softly moan.

"Faa... Ch-Chiaki.." I softly moan as she holds my head in her hands.

"It feels good doesn't it? I promised remember?" She said as her slow piston movements don't slow for a second. "Cum. Cum as hard as you can... help me with this..." She pleaded with me.

"Ahh... U-Uhh..." I sigh. And without thinking, I cum once more. Unable to endure her gentle touch, I shoot more proof of my surrender deep inside. It's like I'm slowly drowning in the pleasure she was giving me.

"Even more...? It's unbearable isn't it?" She kissed my cheek and continued.

"Haa... I-Incredible...!" I sigh out of instinct. She was winning. I couldn't allow this to continue. Fighting with whatever willpower I had left, I opened my eyes up at her. "We.. We shouldn't do this... You could get.. I mean I.." I struggled to find my words. This amazing pleasure she was forcing onto me caused me to lose any train of thought I may have been forming.

"No... It'll be ok Hajime... Now please... go on and cum again." Her smile never left her as she rose up, and squeezed the tip of my penis with her tight insides.

"Wahhh!" Completely at her mercy, I shoot more of my white flag inside her. My fatigue slowly inching it's way up my body.

"Again? That was so quick... Will I have to punish you...? I'll make it rougher..." She asked me playfully. Rougher? Oh no... There's no way my body would be able to resist that...

"But...But I can't help it... You said..." I tried to form a single sentence that would invalidate her earlier claim, but like earlier, my words escaped me.

"Try to hang on a little longer this time ok?" And with that, she brought me deep back inside, squeezing me with what felt a like a soft hand. There was no way, no way that I could continue this. With my semen already lubricating her more, my sensitive glans twitched over and over just being inside her.

"Ahhh... not so tight... please..." I sighed as I felt goosebumps make their way up my arms. I wanted to writhe away from this so bad. The once soft and gentle pleasure, started becoming more intense as her agonizingly slow and steady squeezing was driving me further to the edge.

"Oh? Are you going to cum again? But I told you to hang on..." She said not hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Oh well, it looks like I'll have to punish you..."

"H-Huh..? Ahh!" I sighed as she stopped her piston movements, and just started grinding on me. Back and forth... back and forth... It was sooo slow. It was as if she was intentionally driving me to the edge as slow as possible.

"It's unbearable... isn't it? You want to cum as hard as you can... right? Haa.." She asked me, her moans and gasping in tune with her grinding.

"Wait... We shouldn't... Ahhh..!" Her words, combined with her movements caused me to go over the edge once more. My vision flashing white, I shoot more semen inside, although the amount has severely dropped from the first time.

"Oh my... Am I going to squeeze you dry...? C'mon Hajime... Make me feel better.." She said as she continued moving. With my orgasm not yet finished, I slowly clench my fists, and attempt to shake my head back and forth despite being in her grip.

"I-It's sensitive! Don't move like that!" I beg as she continues grinding on me. Her soft movements, once filling me with pleasure, were now causing me to gasp and writhe away from her insides. I could feel my member becoming more numb as her incredible wet insides don't let go of me for a second.

"Hmhm... I'm not listening.." She said calmly. I could hear her chuckle as the sounds of her waist slapping against mine filled my ears. I couldn't take this.

"N-No more... stop it..." My vision started to go hazy as she continued squeezing and releasing... squeezing and releasing...Wanting nothing more than to get away from this forced pleasure, I started rocking my body back and forth. Maybe with enough force, I could get her off of me. That however, didn't last too long.

"Hajime! Stop moving around so much! Geez, and I went to the trouble of being so gentle... shall I pick it up a bit?" She asked, scolding me in a condescending tone.

"N-No don't... ahh!" I suddenly yelped as her once slow pace began to pick up rapidly. My once quiet moans started becoming louder as she bounced up and down, side to side. She was showing no mercy. "Ahhh! Stoooop! Stop!" I feverishly begged as my penis was tossed around inside her.

"It's too early for me to stop. Let's continue." She told me, her condescending smile not fading.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as my penis weakly pulsed inside of her again. It was starting to hurt, her fast movements combined with her irregular muscle movements sent me over the edge quicker than before.

"Yes... Yes like that... Make more of an effort!"

"N...ooo..." I softly sighed as the power left in my body quickly drained. I could barely keep my eyes open at that point. All I could do was sit there in unending ecstasy as Chiaki rode me faster and faster.

"Eh? You came, but nothing came out..." Chiaki tilted her head for a second before continuing her non-stop bouncing.

"..." Did I really cum? I couldn't tell. It felt like my whole body was numb, as if sparks of electricity was shooting through it. The only thing I could do, was lay my head back, and close my eyes as Chiaki continued...

...


	3. Chapter 3

**DanganRonpa: One For All**

_**Chapter 3: Abandon All Hope**_

(Edit 9/17: Added a bit more detail towards the end.)

Hajime's P.O.V.

"Please be asleep... Please be asleep..." I told myself as as I tried to wiggle myself from under Chiaki. I remember waking up minutes ago, my back incredibly sore, and my penis incredibly sensitive and hurting as well. Once I had regained my senses however, I realized a couple things; one, I was still inside her, which caused surges of slight pain to course through me as she breathed. And two, My hands were untied, which revitalized my hopes of getting back to my place. The lights were out, it was completely dark inside here except for the moonlight shining through the windows in the front.

Anyway, Chiaki was sleeping on top of me, so as she slept, I slowly, and awkwardly placed my hands under her thighs and pushed her back as far away from my face as possible. "Ahh.. Ahh!" I stiffled in groans of pain as my penis slowly slipped out of her. Traces of semen and her juices allowed me to easily slip out of her still tight insides. I closed my eyes and grimaced in pain as my member met with the cold air. Oh god it was so sore. Would I be able to walk? If at all?

"I need to get home.. I need to get away from here...!" I told myself as I felt her back hit the wall. My pants and boxers were still down, so it was no surprise that the lower half of my body was numb from cold.

"What are you doing?"

"...!" I immediately froze my body, and watched in terror as Chiaki slowly woke up from her sleep. How..? How did she even feel that?! She's supposed to be a heavy sleeper! Right?

"I asked what are you doing?" I heard her ask again. Even in this darkness, I could feel her eyes boring a hole into me.

"Please... let me go home for a bit... it hurts. Let me sleep..." I pleaded with her. With the position I was in, she would have no problem holding me down and restarting her vicious assault.

"Let you sleep...? But I haven't gotten enough sleep myself... How come I should let you go back home, when I can keep you here with me, and we can do this over and over..." She asked, her misleading soft voice caused shivers to go down my spine.

"Fine... Can I at least go to the bathroom? It's just on the first floor. You can watch me or something..." I asked, I didn't expect her to wrap her arms around me and get back closer to me.

"...Oh go ahead. I'll be watching..." She sighed and slowly rose off of me, granting me freedom from her warm body.

"Thank you." Wasting no time at all, I quickly rose up and pulled my pants up to my waist. "Ack!" I grimaced in pain as my boxers pulled over my groin. It hurt even worse than when Ibuki attacked me.

"Hurry up.. I.. I think it's coming back..." I heard Chiaki mumble that under her breath. No... She couldn't mean...

"I'll hurry! I promise!" I said quickly as I bolted away from the chair she tied me too. I briskly walked to the stairs and quickly descended them, being so quiet as to not let my steps reverberate through out the entire building. I made it to the second floor, and then the first. I walked through the doors and walked right out into the entrance hall. Looking up back at the third floor, I watched to see if Chiaki was waiting. Thankfully, I didn't see her yet. So, taking the initiative, I bolted through the front door and felt the cold air slap me across the face.

"Yes! Oh dear god yes!" I cheered as I awkwardly ran away from the darkened building, and towards the long bridge that connected this island to the main one. "Get home Hajime! I need to get home damnit!" I said as I awkwardly ran across this incredibly long bridge.

After a bit of tripping, and desperately fighting the urge to fall and grip myself, I finally managed to push in the doors leading to the hotel and cottages. My goal had been achieved, I finally made it back home. I waddled across the concrete, unlocked my door, and flung myself inside. I locked the door of course, and fell into a heap onto my floor.

"Home! Sweet temporary island home!" I said curling up into a ball. It only took a few seconds to process the events that happened the past two days... Attacked relentlessly, assaulted, lied to. As more of these thoughts flew through my head, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. That's right.. I was raped.

"My first time... and I fell unconscious..." I reminded myself. The feelings of joy from making it back home safely quickly dissipated and sadness took it's place. I only lied there. Lied there as the fan in my room spun, and the crickets outside chirping.

Bang Bang! "Hajime! What the hell?!"

I quickly held back the tears as I stood up. "W-What?!" I quickly responded. I realized all too well that it was Chiaki outside, her pounding on my door letting me know of the rage she had.

"That's not the bathroom! Get out here right now! I need it again now! Damnit damnit!' I heard her shout as she continued banging on my door.

"No! You raped me! Leave me alone!" I shouted. I could feel the doors returning as I backed up the wall furthest away from the door. She couldn't break it down, that's against the rules!

"I didn't want too! I needed it! My body was so hot! I needed it! I thought you'd say no! Open the door!" I heard her shouting. She was banging so hard on the door that I thought the whole plaza of the hotel would hear it.

"You raped him?! Is that what you two were doing yesterday?!"

My eyes shot wide open as I heard a second voice come up behind my door as well. Already fearing for the worst, I immediately realized that it was Ibuki outside.

"Yea! You're not the only one that needed it! I had zero choice! You don't get him two days in a row!" I heard Chiaki argue back.

"No YOU don't understand! Ibuki absolutely needed it! She couldn't sleep! She couldn't go ten minutes without the urge to touch herself! It's not pleasant!" Ibuki retorted.

"I get him first!"

"Shut up you gaming nerd. Ibuki gets him first!"

"Don't tell me to shut up skittle head!"

I stayed quiet as they argued outside. I didn't want to make a sound. After all, What COULD I say? Leave? Oh yea, that would've done a lot!

"May I make a suggestion?"

Suddenly, I could hear a third voice enter their argument. Whoever it was, they seemed to have stopped their bickering.

"Why don't you two hold him down... and then we can take turns!"

My blood ran cold. That.. That was Mahiru! What was she doing out there?!

"Then Ibuki gets him afterwards?" I heard Ibuki ask.

"No! I get him after her!"

"Girls! I have a better idea."

My heart started pumping again as I raced to the front door. I just had to be sure I locked it. I did, but when you're facing imminent danger, you always forget details here and there. "Leave me alone damnit! I need sleep!" I called out to them.

"Wait! We can get inside!" I heard Mahiru tell them. What in the hell did she mean?

"You're right! The rules simply said that we couldn't destroy property, it NEVER said we could lockpick it! Quick get Ibuki a needle!" I heard Ibuki say from the other side. Uh-oh. She said needle didn't she?

"Noo! Leave me alone damnit! Please!" I cried, quickly looking back in forth in my room. What could I do? To my left was my bathroom, to my right was my bed. And behind me was... the window leading to the back porch! I could sneak out as they pick the lock!

"Hurry hurry!"

"Ibuki is going as fast as she can damnit." Ibuki argued with Mahiru.

"It's no use, I'll have to sneak out, and run as fast as I can." I told myself. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to move fast in the first place, my groin was in terrible pain. Well that, and this constant headache plaguing me any time I move. I'd have to endure it. Standing up, I slowly crept over to the curtain blocking the window, and slid it over halfway.

"Goodbye crazies.." I said to myself as I slowly, slooooowly, slide the door open. I opened it just barely enough for me to slide through. Still hearing them fiddle with the door, I squeezed my body through the opening, and watched as the hotel past the pool came into view.

"Helloooo!"

I froze in place and felt a scream build up in my chest as an incredibly light soft voice snuck up behind me.

"Ibuki knew you'd fall for it Hajime! Come on! Let's go back inside!"

I turned around, and to my horror, Ibuki was stand right there, preventing me from escaping. Within a couple seconds, I could feel her wrist grip mine as she swung the back glass door wide the hell open.

"Ibuki no! Please don't! Leave me alone!" I begged as as she easily yanked me back into my cottage.

"Oh Hajime, of course Ibuki isn't gonna do that! Here, let her unlock the door!" She dragged me to the front door. My heart immediately sank into my stomach as she turned the lock sideways. Almost instantly, I watched Chiaki and Mahiru rush inside.

"You were right Chiaki! He'd totally go for the back door!" Ibuki said, her grip on my wrist not letting go. I didn't have the strength to struggle. After my awkward run from the library, and the fact that I hadn't eaten anything for the past twelve hours, I was already gasping for air as the trio surrounded me.

"Of course. A true gamer would anticipate its prey's escape route..." I heard her softly mumbled.

Ignoring my conversation, I quickly rushed forward, or at least tried to. I could feel Ibuki's body lurch forward with mine, but she quickly yanked me right back into her stomach, my wrist cracking a little as I cried out in pain.

"Pin him down already!" Mahiru said.

"No don't!" I barely had time to start my refusal. Almost as if acting on cue, I felt Chiaki's and Ibuki's hands around my neck and stomach as I was wrestled to the floor. "Ahh! Let go of me! Damnit stop!" I wrestled against their strong hands. I felt Mahiru straddle my stomach as I pushed up against her and the other girl's hands. I need strength! Damnit all why can't I fight back against them?!

"Hold his hands down!" Mahiru commanded them.

"Ahh! Don't! Help!" I yelled as they wrestled to pin each of my hands down on the wooden floor. This was like a nightmare all over again...

"Shut up him up damnit!"

"Ibuki is working on it!" Ibuki said as she wrestled with my flailing hand. I couldn't just lay down and take it, so upon reflex, I tried punching her in the chin. It was partially successful, I managed to hit her slightly and knock her head away a little.

"Ouch! Hajime damnit stop it!" Ibuki grunted before finally pinning the palm of my hand down with her knee, holding it in place painfully.

"G-Get off of me! Leave me alone please!" I shouted and struggled in futile. Chiaki and Ibuki both hand my hands pinned outwards, completely removing any chance I had to getting away.

"Shut up! This'll feel good for you too anyways. I know all men are like that..." I heard her mumble and watched as she was fiddling with something underneath her skirt. She had my legs squeezed together and was keeping them still. Not that it was hard to do that, I wasn't exactly healthy at the moment.

"Noo! Stop! Give me a break! I'm tired! I'm tired!" I shouted over and over again like a broken record.. Even though I was pinned down completely, that didn't stop me from trying to wriggle out from underneath them.

"Just settle down... we're not going to hurt you...If you stop moving around constantly damnit!" Ibuki said as her hold on me didn't soften.

"Noooo Nooo..." I yelled over and over. I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes as I watched Mahiru's panties slide out from underneath her.

"Perfect, We'll take turns ok? Me, then Chiaki, then you Ibuki. Sound fair?" Mahiru said, ignoring my pleas for mercy.

"Just hurry up damnit! He's moving too much." Ibuki said, trying to make sure my hands don't slide out from underneath her.

"Shut up!" Mahiru said as she placed one of her hands on my stomach, and the other on my sore as hell member. "C'mon Hajime, use your thing, and stir me up inside." She shot me a crooked grin as her vulgar words echoed throughout my head.

"Mahiru no! Please! I'm sore!" I cried aloud as I started to feel Ibuki's nails dig into my arm. It was probably an attempt to make me shout louder. "I'm sore! Let me rest! 5 minutes please! I just want 5 minutes for the love of god! I don't want this!" I raised my voice and begged her. I started to shudder as the heat coming from her sex radiated against my member. I shook my head back and forth and winced from the slight ounce of pain from her opening touching it.

"Ahh... it's touching it... I'm gonna swallow it up. Settle down." Mahiru completely ignored my plea, and faster than I could reject her, I could feel her waist slam quickly down onto mine, causing me to scream out loud from the pain of my penis scraping along her tight insides.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and shook my head back and forth as Mahiru wasted no time at all. "Aghhh ahhhhh!" I felt saliva build up in my throat and almost choked on it. Mahiru wasted no time listening to me as she began shaking her hips back and forth, causing her alright tight vagina to squeeze me as hard as it could. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes to finally seep over and run down my cheeks. The pain and pleasure immediately caused my vision to go hazy and almost black and white-ish.

"Ahh look at his face... It's so lewd...and pitiful..." Chiaki said.

"It's the face he made when it was Ibuki's turn! She loved it!" Ibuki responded to her. Both of their eyes looking down at my contorted face didn't help me stop my tears whatsoever. My mind was in a cluster.

"Ahh... It's swelling up..." I heard Mahiru gasp for air as she moved her hips side to side. I could feel multiple tiny bumps line her insides as she took me deeper... deeper inside her moist insides. The tiny bumps inside her deepest parts rub hard against my glands, causing me to twist my pain in confusion from pain and pleasure.

"Take it...Ahhh! Take it out... please..." I screamed. My confidence was slowly being destroyed as Ibuki and Chiaki glared down at me, as if to observe my face at every single moment.

"Hah.. my body is.. so hot..." I heard her say to herself. She was just ignoring me at this point. The feeling of these tiny bumps were unbearable. I tried to jerk myself every which way in order to escape this hellish pleasure, but my movements only served to stimulate me further. Her tightened hips, and the other girl's arms held me down, leaving me helpless against this rape. "Well go on... Cum already.." She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her cheeks were flushed red. Without any warning, she began rocking around in circular motions, tossing my sensitive penis around inside of her fruitlessly.

"Don't move like that! Please! Please someone help me for the love of god!" I yelled.. As she moved, my penis rubbed hard against her tiny bumps, causing shocks of pleasure to run through my body with every movement of hers. I could feel my body start to tingle as the desire to release inside of her runs up my spine, filling up my every thought. I certainly didn't want to admit it, but I already felt like I was gonna climax inside "No... I'm gonna cum! Stop it!" I announced.

"Hurry up then!" Mahiru said as her movements started to get faster and faster. Unable to take her violent riding any longer, I could feel a dull pain in my waist as I surrendered to her shaking.

"Hahhh..." I sighed as I shot my white flag deep inside her. I could feel my body relax in exhaustion as I explode inside. I could feel my penis trembling as I relax under her in post orgasm ecstasy. But her grinding doesn't stop, even after my climax.

"Ahh... So much.. is filling me up... it's so warm...Let's do it again..!" She said as she quickens her pace.

"Hey! You said once each!" Ibuki protested, still trying to hold my hand down with her knee, and one of her hands this time.

"We can wait... until she finishes, then us two could get two turns..." Chiaki told her.

"Wait... Nooo!" I helplessly moan as her movements slowly become more and more violent. With her knees completely holding mine in place, she starts hopping up and down like a piston, she rises up until the tip of my penis is just against her entrance... Then she completely drops, sending me back deep inside.

"Cum again... I'll move faster, so cum again!" I heard her say, delirious on her own words. "It feels so good doesn't it? It's not painful at all you liar..." She said, thinking that this nonstop rape was actually pleasure filled.

"Nooo nooo... Go sloooower... please..." I said as the tears never stop falling down my cheeks and onto the wooden floor below.

"Stop crying already... it can't be that bad." Ibuki said, almost as if she was sneering at me. She had absolutely no idea. I felt as if the skin covering my member was being rubbed off, the bumps inside of her rubbed harder and harder against me. I cried out helplessly, but her violent assault only got worse as time went on. If she wasn't so wet, the friction would cause me to pass out from pain I bet. But as she moved more and more, I could feel more liquid coming from inside her, which only meant she was getting wetter to match. Having no choice but to accept her crazed hip movements, I surrender to my male instinct.

"Ahhh..." I sigh as I cum inside of her for a second time. Less than a minute after my last orgasm.

"Ibuki next!" Ibuki said as she rose up and pushed Mahiru off of me, granting my still hard member some freedom.

"I wasn't done!" Mahiru said as she fell backwards onto her ass. I watched as my semen from earlier started to form a puddle underneath her.

"Ibuki doesn't care! She'll show you how you do it. Watch!" Ibuki quickly straddled my groin as she looked me in the eyes. "Ibuki is going to draw it out as quickly as she can. Even quicker than her... It'll drive you crazy..." She smiled as she drew my penis ever so closer to her dripping wet opening.

"Hahh... Wait..." I sighed as Ibuki wasted no time taking me deep inside her now. The moment I was buried inside however, a strange feeling of pleasure sent shivers up my spine. The tight narrow walls inside of her clamp down on me, the stimulation from it causing me to sigh in confusion.

"No! Ibuki can't wait! Look at your face! It looks so slack jawed! Are you gonna cum just from insertion?!" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer however, because as soon as those words left her mouth, She instantly started rising up and down, harder and faster than Mahiru did.

"Ahhh!" I scream in intense pleasure as she slams her waist down on me over and over. Her ridges rub hard against my sensitive member as she gasps. I could feel my body slowly becoming more and more tired as the pleasure from her insides caused unending pleasure to wrack through my body. At the same time, the tightness was too much for me to take, almost seconds after insertion, I already feel as if I could give in to this...

"His face... looks so loose." Chiaki softly said as she and Mahiru both look at my face.

"N-No... don't look at me..." I try to cover my face with the hand that Ibuki was previously holding, but, like most good things, that didn't last too long. I quickly felt Mahiru's hands pinning my down, leaving my face and expressions completely out in the open for all three of them to see.

"I wonder if I could get a picture of his face as he cums... That'd be so naughty..!" I heard Mahiru say as spasms started to rock my body.

"Ibuki feels amazing doesn't she Hajime? Let's see your face after Ibuki sends you over the edge! C'mon!" Ibuki yelled at me as her violent piston riding doesn't fade for a second. Her frantic changes between furiously grinding on me, to hopping up and down, quickly destroyed any chances I had to endure this torture.

"He...lp..." I softly moan as I listen to the sounds of her heavy breathing, and wet sounds coming from her. Moments later, I could feel a tingling forming in my penis, as if an orgasm was about to come out.

"Stop... I don't wanna cum..." I softly say to her.

"As if you have a choice! Watch his pitiful face everyone!" She said back to me as she takes me back deep inside. She squeezes her hips together, forcing all the tiny ridges inside of her to squeeze my tip, forcing me over the edge.

"Ah...hh..." I arch my back upwards as I explode inside her. As I fell back in a trance of ecstasy, I could see a small camera flash above me as Chiaki and Mahiru both observe my face.

"Wow... that must've felt so good..." Chiaki said as she looked down at my tear stained face.

"Heh.. I got a picture now... How shameful of you.. letting us girls do this... Oh well, it's not as if you had a choice in the matter anyways." Mahiru nonchalantly said.

"Let's get another!" I heard Ibuki say, and in no time at all, She rose up, and began her hellish riding once more.

Thus, I spent the rest of the night, and the rest of the day constantly being assaulted by these three. Forced to eat, and drink water, time goes by slowly as I service them all, one by one. No matter how many times I faint, or how many times I beg them to let me go, they still continue their vile rape.

…

…

It wasn't until days later, after being captured and forced to have sex with every female on this island, that Monokuma finally decided to explain the rest of the virus to me.

According to him, the disease he spread through the island air, was some sort of fast acting hormone changer for females. What it did, was constantly drive them into a state of arousal. The female would constantly seek out males to relieve them of their desires. But it never goes away. It resets each day, refilling their desire for a male. If the female goes too long with a male to satisfy their lust, they are driven into a state of not only arousal, but anger and power starved. Once that stage had been reached, the female will violate the male despite anything he says. Known to go until the male dehydrates completely, the female will rape the male over and over, in a desperate attempt to get rid of their desires.

But, this information was no longer useful to me. Besides, it had no cure. The only thing Monokuma said was, "Until someone was killed, the disease won't lift." And with every female wanting me to solve them of their desires, they don't want to kill me. And I hardly had the energy to fight back or resist anyway. The only thing that I could look forward to, was being a sex slave for their never ending hunger.

…

(This isn't the end yet. I have an epilogue planned. Stay tuned.)


	4. Epilogue

**DanganRonpa: One For All**

_**Epilogue**_

Hajime's P.O.V.

How... How long has it been...?

I sit here in the cold dark restaurant as the night goes by slowly. All I could remember, was being caught by Ibuki, Chiaki, and Mahiru. After their nonstop rape, they had decided that their trust in me had vanished. After I had fainted for a third time, they dragged me up here, and tied me to one of the support beams up here in the restaurant. With me lacking the strength to struggle, or even escape, every day I am forced to sit here, and let them assault me every morning, lunch, and dinner, with the occasional attack in between those three.

I have no clothes. I lost that privilege when I knocked Peko off of me after her latest assault. The girls thought that it'd just be quicker, and more humiliating for me if I sat up here nude. I remember struggling with all my might as they stripped me, but that only earned me a black eye, and a bruised lip. I wasn't allowed to struggle. If I had know that Monokuma's disease made them more aggressive, then I wouldn't have fought as hard as I did.

I never sleep. Well, that may be a lie. I get the occasional sleep. By which I mean I get whatever sleep I get whenever I pass out from exhaustion. Which is near everyday. There used to be a schedule of who gets to use me at every part of every day, but I've easily lost track of whose turn it was. It's midnight, I can't sleep, I'm incredibly tired, and my desire to survive this dropped by the day. It was as if I was coming to accept my new role as their slave...

"Hajame... W-Wake up please... it's my turn..."

I leaned my head up and watched as Mikan slowly made her way over to me. Oh man... it must've been her turn for today. She was so innocent. So carefree. I couldn't believe that this affected her too.

"M-Mikan?" I slowly asked as she leaned down towards me on her knees. I watched a nervous smile appear on her face as her dull brown eyes pierced the darkness between our faces.

"Y-Yes... It's my turn down... So I get to have you until you faint... right?" She asked with uncertainty. This was her third time doing this, so you'd think she'd be more familiar with how this goes.

"Ahh.. you're gonna... rape me like the others right...?" I asked her, knowing all too well what the answer was.

"Hehe... that's right!" She giggled as she straddled my hips. She wrapped her legs around me, locking me in place in front of her.

"Hah..." I sighed in bliss as she hugged me close. Her body was so warm and comfortable. I felt like I could just melt away in her grip.

"Hehe.. I'm glad you feel that way.." She chuckled as she kissed my forehead. "Let's start right now." She whispered as I felt her soft hand guide my penis up right below her entrance.

"Ahhh..." I sighed as the heat radiating off of her caused shivers of pleasure to rock through my body.

"Oh Hajime... I-It's not even in yet... I'll slowly p-pull you in.." Mikan told me. Once her words left her, I could feel her slowly coming down. Slowly...slowly... I exhaled sharply as my penis pushed through her tight vagina, separating her flesh inside of her. "Hehe... is it that good Hajime?" She asked me softly, her tight insides squeezing me with every word she spoke.

"Y-Yes..." I shiver as she hugs me even closer to her. My mind was swimming at this point, how could something so wrong, feel so good...?

"You're s-so lewd... Hehe..." She giggled. Suddenly, I could feel her small hips slowly grind on top of me. Back and forth, the small folds inside of her rubbed gently against my poor penis.

"Hah... A-Amazing... it feels so good..." I sigh in pleasure.

"I-I don't mind.. if you wanted to move your waist a little..." I heard her whisper in my ear with her soft voice, sending even more sparks of ecstasy to shiver up my spine.

"O-Ok... I will..." I sighed. I was just about to obey Mikan's request, but after moving just a slight bit, all the folds inside of her rubbed against me at the same time. About to ejaculate just from that sudden pleasure, I stop moving, and attempt to clench my stomach in to prevent that from happening.

"What's w-wrong Hajime? Are you too tired to move any more?"

"I c-can't... If I move, I'd cum in an instant..." I responded weakly. All of those soft folds inside... I wouldn't last more than a few seconds if I had to move against those. I had to hold on, even for a little bit...

"But... B-but if you don't move... then that means it'd take longer for you to cum... and that wouldn't be good for me. I'll move just a little more. A-After all... I did say that I would violate you earlier..." No sooner after those words left her mouth, I could feel her slowly...slowly rise up. She rose up until only my tip was inside, then she would slowly...slowly come down until I was buried back inside her.

"A-Ahh... wait... this is..." I slowly sigh as the soft, warm flesh inside of her massaged my penis all over.

"G-Go ahead Hajime... Explode inside... I don't mind..." She states that as she stares right into my eyes.

"Ahh...!" At this rate, I really would explode inside her! I couldn't do it so quickly, it'd drain whatever energy I currently had. I clench my stomach even harder to prevent the dull pain in my waist from spreading.

"Stop it Hajime... Don't hold it it... Cum already please..." She moaned. She stared right into my eyes, as if waiting for the moment of my orgasm. That was my breaking point, her audible moans, her soft voice, her pleasurable insides, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Hahh..." I stop clenching my stomach, and arched my back upwards as I finally go over the edge. My vision flashed white as I explode inside of her, shooting whatever semen I was holding back, directly into her deepest parts. I lean my head back in ecstasy as the familiar feeling of exhaustion wracks my body.

"Ahhh! You came..!" She squealed in delight. I gasped in pleasure as I felt her vagina squeeze out whatever semen was left. "But! We aren't done yet... Let's do it some more ok...?"

"Hahhh... Ok..." I sigh as I feel myself getting hard inside of her again. As soon as I was, She started slowly rising up and down again, as if she was forcefully trying to draw my orgasm out as slowly as she could.

"Hehe... up and down..." She giggled as my penis rubs up and down inside of her. With my semen already lubricating her tight vagina, I moaned and yelped in more pleasure as her movements don't stop for a second.

"A-Ahh Mikan... A-a little slower please I-" Mikan stopped my sentence short as she pressed her lips against mine, forcing me into a relaxing kiss.

"Hmmmm..." She moaned. I could feel her tongue fighting mine for control as her soft sweet movements don't change. Despite her bittersweet taste, it didn't feel bad at all. I felt her tongue race around, as if she was raping me with it. At the same time however, I could feel my penis trembling, as if I was about to orgasm once again. Being attacked like this, I could feel my body writhing around in pleasure.

"Hmmm...!" I could feel her tightening around me even more, as if she was trying to strangle my penis inside of her. As she forces this pleasure onto me, my body spasms in pure ecstasy as I'm forced over the edge again. "Nnnnnnnn!" I arch my body upwards as I explode inside of her yet again.

"Hehe... A-again..." She parted from my lips as he squeezed her hips together again. It seemed as if she was trying to squeeze out the semen from me yet again. "But we aren't done Hajime.. I'm going to squeeze you dry... O-ok...?"

"O-Ok..." I sigh in content as Mikan continued to ride me.

And so this was my day to day life here for the rest of my days. Whenever a girl would finish with me, or drain me dry like Mikan did, I'd be on the verge of passing out. Once I'd wake up, someone would wake me up and force me to eat breakfast and dinner to make sure I don't die. The first few months I detested this so much. I begged them to let me go, or at the very least, kill me. I wanted to die. This wasn't a way to live. I couldn't do this every day for the rest of my life.

Then, when they wouldn't do that, I'd sometimes spit out the food they'd force into my mouth. I'd always do it when no one was looking just to make sure they didn't punish me too harshly. But once they started noticing I'd fall asleep during their rape, they made sure I drank and ate everything they gave me. I wasn't allowed something so easily like death. They wanted me. They _needed _me to satisfy their desires. Who else would do it besides me?

I slowly felt my mind slipping away. From what seemed like endless rape and torture, turned into... into pleasure. Over time, I slowly came to accept my new role as their sex slave. There was nothing else more important than this. Nothing. Their needs had to be satisfied. I had no choice. This was my new role, and I had to accept it.

Months later, as I slept in peace, a felt a soft pair of hands on my shoulders, slowly shaking me.

"Hajime? It's my turn now..." I looked up as Ms. Sonia kneeled down to me with her determined grin.

"Sure Sonia... Let's start..." I said with a happy smile on my face.

(Thank you guys very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback! It's what helps me improve after all!)


End file.
